


泪眼

by PaleScarlet



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleScarlet/pseuds/PaleScarlet
Summary: 29话失明薄荷设定文森特死后三人没有选择自行解决而是寻求本的帮助
Relationships: 本薄荷
Kudos: 13





	泪眼

  
尽管自诩阅人无数，亲眼看着方才还在交谈的活人下一秒就抽搐着倒在地上带来的冲击力也足够震慑。  
滑落在地的文森特显然已步入了生命的尽头，脸上的神情显现出痛苦与神往交织的矛盾，眼睛无神地瞥向一边，盯得薄荷拿刀的手止不住地抖。  
“不过死马当活马医罢了薄荷！”罗宾踢踏着高跟鞋在狭小的地下室内踱着步，一边的所罗门脸上也是藏不住的焦虑，“送医院绝对是自投罗网，要是一会让西蒙和南希看见了，我们恐怕连藏身的地方都得丢了！”  
是了......。除了把文森特拉回来以外，真的没有别的选择了。  
动刀吧。薄荷深吸了一口气，将文森特的脑袋翻转过来，颤抖着手将刀刃贴近他的颅骨。

显然骰子女神今晚不愿眷顾他们。  
罗宾已经吓得抱紧了所罗门，开颅手术失败带来的大出血将整个地下室的地板染成红色。除了眼中的一片血红，薄荷唯一能感觉到的东西只剩下脑内疯狂叫嚣的声音———  
全都完了。  
他紧闭双眼，绝望地靠着墙慢慢跪到地上。膝盖触碰地板的一刹那，薄荷终于抑制不住从喉咙中发出一声悲鸣。  
“喂，喂！薄荷你这家伙......这本来也不是你的错啊！西蒙估计还有一段时间才回来，我们还可以想想别的办法！”  
罗宾抓着薄荷的肩膀疯狂摇晃。  
“是...是，你们别急，现下当务之急是把尸体处理掉......嗯，让我看看......”  
冷静下来的薄荷睁开了眼睛，却明显怔住了。  
“哪个混蛋把灯关了？”  
迎接他的是长时间的沉默。

  
“收拾烂摊子？让我给你们收拾烂摊子？当我是什么守护神不成？”本坐在地下大厅中央点着了一根烟，“还是说你们懒得累着现成的小法医，更愿意来麻烦我？”  
“实话说，”所罗门和罗宾不约而同地往前一步，将薄荷留在身后，“我们一致认为这种程度的烂摊子只有您能收拾了。”  
所罗门说话的当下，罗宾正试图一边撩着头发一边走着猫步接近本的座椅；然而刚踏出几步就只见本一抬手，罗宾瞬间被荷枪实弹的小弟围了个严实。  
“想色诱？”本缓缓坐起来走到罗宾跟前，上下打量了一番，“是一张很好看的脸。可惜脑子恐怕不好使。”  
四面八方的枪口对准了三人。  
“你们若是真有诚意......把后面那个给我留下，然后迅速离开。在他说服成功的前提下，你们就不需要再担心那具尸体的问题了。”  
本在说服两字上加重了咬字，脑袋里想着“睡服”。  
  
三分钟后大厅里只剩下了两人。  
本一直坐在椅子上没有动作，大厅中央的薄荷屏气凝神地等着黑帮老大发出细微的声音；他不知道本已经通过监听器知晓了全部，包括他暂时失明的事实，所以他的脑中正急速推算着如何才能一切如常得进行下去，现在要做的第一步，就是在本没有移动，不能确定他方位的情况下，绝不挪动。一旦他开始说话，就往那个方向走，占据有利谈判位置。  
然而本完全知道他在想什么。  
他给手下使了个眼色，手下会意得咳了两声，果然下一秒就见薄荷调转方向往他这边走来；端坐的本忍不住发出一声轻笑，观察到薄荷被两个声音的来源搞懵，竟然心情大好。  
“你想对我的手下发动袭击么，外乡人？”本掏出一把手枪上了膛，对准了薄荷腰侧。  
“呃，不是的......”找准位置的薄荷调整方位向本走去，“我只是......对您的品味很感兴趣。”  
“那么你觉得我的品味如何呢？”  
“您过去不像是会在这种问题上浪费时间的人。”一如既往神经大条的薄荷似乎并没有听出本与以往不同的语气，继续保持着他的铁头试图转移话题，“我来的目的...啊！”  
右膝传来的疼痛让他瞬间伏倒在地上，本手里的枪口兀自冒着烟。  
“这张嘴真是让人很恼火啊…要不是考虑到你还有用，我都想射穿你的心脏。”本从他居高临下的位置上走下来，立在倒地的薄荷身前，“我愿意浪费时间，是因为我想和你们做个交易。”  
什么...什么交易？  
薄荷嗡嗡作响的脑子已经听不清自己问出的问题。  
“在我的手下前去处理尸体的时候，你代替他，留在这里。”  
“干什么？”  
“陪我。”  
  
右边膝盖仍然一跳一跳地抽痛，清瘦的脊椎被压在大理石地板上摩擦也一阵阵地生疼；薄荷什么都看不见，只能感觉到衬衫的扣子被依次解开。  
他已经失去光彩的眼睛湿润起来，未经人事的身体只消手指划过便瑟缩颤抖，手指在地上摩擦着试图找到什么能抓住的东西，然而他唯一能摸到的物事只有本俯下身子时拖在地面的衣角。  
“这就是你谈判的方式吗？”薄荷努力让自己的眼睛呈现出怒目圆睁的效果，然而在本眼里这双眼睛的空洞无神太过明显，反倒是激起来伴随他最长时间的施虐欲。  
“你可听清楚了，我说的是睡服，睡觉的睡。现在不要动，否则我会再开一枪。”  
“这不公平......并且我也没有看到任何你要杀我的理由。”  
“呵呵......这可不是我的意思，分明是有人的枪走火了。是吧，弟兄们？”  
无人回话。大厅里的人早就全退出去了。  
“四周有人？”薄荷听到这话瞬间从地上弹起来，“你...你个变态，竟然....”  
本的眼神一黯，“我说过，不要动。”他把枪口抵在薄荷的左膝上，按住拼命想要挣脱的外乡人，开了第二枪。薄荷的惨叫声再一次响起来。  
“交易要在有证人的情况下进行才算数。”本从口袋里掏出一支针筒，里面不知道装着什么液体，在大厅金色的灯光下呈现暗红的颜色，“我还有一份礼物要给你们。如果想要的话......”  
薄荷捂住脸，抽泣一声，不由分说被按回地上。  
本将薄荷翻了个身压在他身上，从侧面抬起他不断流血的右腿，强行制住他由于过度疼痛而扭曲挣扎的身体，将针管里的一部分液体注入他受伤的的右膝。  
“呜......呜！”深信四周有旁观者的薄荷疯狂摇晃着脑袋妄图逃避，最后用手臂硬生生堵上了惨叫；柔韧度不足的双腿被大幅度扳开让他感觉自己要被撕成两半，两边膝盖的绷紧和弯曲无疑加重了疼痛。  
“你要叫出来。”本俯在他耳边低语，“我已经派人去处理尸体，你现在要做的就是让我满意，明白吗？”  
薄荷只能一边流泪一边睁眼望着空虚。  
  
感觉不到四肢了......  
就在刚才，本在薄荷的四肢关节处都进行了注射，现在他已经彻底无法掌控四肢，全身也毫无调动肌肉的力气，如同打了麻药一般。  
麻药...说起来刚刚中弹的地方也不疼了，从医这么久还没见过起效这么快的麻药。薄荷用仍旧转动的脑子思考着，文森特死前曾说过他研究魔鬼呼吸的目的是为了给他的女儿止痛，那么本说要送给自己的礼物莫非就是......  
他在给自己注射魔鬼呼吸？  
薄荷明显的分心似乎激怒了本，他抓着亚洲人的后颈把地上这小小一摊提起来，夹在臂弯下面开始走向卧室；虽然心有不甘但是目前行动力为0的薄荷只能保持被夹住的姿势任本把自己带往不知名的地方。  
落地了。  
落在很柔软的地方，应该是本的沙发或者床......  
思考的当下本已然开始动作，松松垮垮吊在肩上的衬衫被缓慢地剥离下来，西装裤也被小心翼翼地切割成片，从血肉模糊的伤口上分离；本的房间没有开空调，卡森德拉的冬天本就寒冷，加上现在身处地下，薄荷忍不住打了个冷战。  
有什么厚实坚硬的东西绕住了他的脖颈，收拢，然后他听见金属扣咔嗒一声扣紧的声音——是本的皮带。  
怕不是真的要折在这里......薄荷突然开始后悔过去和黑手党老大无脑硬钢，只希望他履行承诺保护好罗宾和所罗门找到真相吧......  
颈间皮带突然收拢，将他往一个方向拖去，下一秒他就落入了本双臂之间；然后本温热厚实的唇覆盖上来，薄荷本能地想往后缩，本却用手掌将他的头往前推去。  
被海水拥抱的窒息感逐渐包围了他，还有知觉的躯干抑制不住地颤抖起来；他想抬起手推拒，却发现无论如何都无法让手动起来，只好不断流泪；在本撬开他的牙关向内深入时，听话地让柔软委屈的哀鸣从喉咙里流出来。  
本满意地拍了拍他黑色的头发，一只手仍摁着薄荷的后脑勺亲吻，另一只带着茧子的粗糙的大掌顺着光洁的脊柱，缓缓向下摸去；他的手指摩挲过脊柱上的凸起，一路向下，停留在由于身体瘦弱而格外突出的肋骨附近，覆上腰眼。  
薄荷太小了，他想，无论是年龄上还是体型上，然后在没什么肉的腰上捏了一把。  
效果显著，薄荷偏过头躲开本的长吻，却因为眼前一片乌黑而被顺势按进了本的颈窝。他埋在那里无意识地蹭着，小声呜咽。  
  
他的脑子已经不甚清醒了，就连本双手捧着他的躯干一路往下轻吻都未察觉；新的药物不仅麻痹了他的四肢，似乎也让他再也没办法正常思考；直到胸前传来疼痛，他才用尽全力一般发出微弱的呻吟，“你到底...呃啊...”  
本收紧皮带勒住了薄荷的脖子。  
“我说了，睡服我。不明白吗？也没关系，只要好好呆在这里，不要试图挣扎就可以了。”  
“这可是亏本生意。你该感激我的，薄荷。”本说，低头咬住薄荷胸前的点，大力舔过，激得怀中人猛然拔高了音调，脊背一瞬间直起来，头颅上仰，露出苍白脆弱的脖颈，又因为被皮带束着的缘故不得已地垂下来，眼泪抑制不住地从脸上滑落下来。  
显然这场所谓的买卖对处男薄荷的刺激太大了，他甚至不知道本这么做的目的是什么，也不知道下一秒自己会被怎么样；他一厢情愿地认为本是在复仇，报复自己之前那么多次和他的对刚，等本达到了羞辱的目的，就会在自己的太阳穴上开第三枪。  
绝望中他闭上眼睛，让自己的头顺着本锁骨的弧线滑落，靠在那里哭了出来。  
  
本保持坐着的姿势，把薄荷两条已经没有感觉的腿环在自己腰上，随后把手伸到两人中间，握住了身前的小薄荷。  
“......!”  
这下薄荷的全身都僵住了，他不适地试图挪动身体，在发现自己不可能逃得掉这种奇怪的处决方法后绝望地放弃了，等待着本的下一步动作；而本手上似乎非常熟练地动作着，上面也极其自然地舔着薄荷的耳廓，满意地聆听着早已带上哭腔的呻吟。  
“我很幸运，看起来你平时从没自己做过。”低音炮在薄荷耳边炸开，他一阵发抖，绞尽脑汁也想不出来有什么能说的，只好稍微侧身试图躲开上身的攻势；这样做带来的后果是，下半身的小薄荷被指甲划过小孔，难以言喻的感受从脊椎一路窜了上来，让他再也控制不住地大声哭了出来；这一声哭喊是拖长了音发出来的，尾巴上带着颤，勾得本气急败坏，手指用力在小孔上戳刺了一下；绵长的颤音立刻就变成了吃痛的哀求。  
“呜......啊！”  
薄荷整个人软在本身上，一刹那飞溅的液体落在黑色风衣上格外显眼；被整个抱住的薄荷已经一丝不挂的情况下，本依然整洁得像个衣冠禽兽。

“你弄脏了我的衣服。”本说。  
要死了要死了要死了。薄荷想。  
下一秒就会有子弹穿过我的头颅，然后我会在一片黑暗里这样狼狈地，残缺地死去；说不定所罗门和罗宾再也找不到我，说不定本会把我深埋地底......  
然而下一秒进入他身体的不是一颗子弹。本的唇再次吻了上来，他感觉到一根手指挤入身体。

他彻底地困惑了，实在不明白本为什么要这么做—— 薄荷真的对这种事一点概念都没有。他能感觉到的只是奇异的异物入侵的感觉，陌生的饱胀感让他很不舒服；下一秒本的手指退了出去，但他过分敏感的感官告诉他还有什么东西留在身体里。  
然后那个东西旋转着动了起来。  
薄荷被麻醉的身体此刻爆发了惊人的运动能力：他的背部猛弹起来，头颅撞上了本的下巴，两个人都是一嘶；然后更加气急败坏的本把薄荷从腿上掀翻下去，丢进被子里面，再次俯身上去压住乱动的外乡人；他的脸埋在被褥间，毫无知觉的四肢被分开撇在身体两边，躯干被身上的本牢牢压住，汹涌的不可名状的感觉一阵阵朝他袭击，他本能地想要挣扎挪动，却因为本的压制动弹不得，连疯狂落下的眼泪都感觉不到，只觉得身体已经不属于自己，只能努力地把头埋进被子里。  
酥麻的感觉不减反增，他只觉得自己要被逼疯，又似要化成一滩水；似乎痛苦到快要搁浅死去，又似乎从中感觉到莫名的引力，恶魔的召唤把他拖向深渊。  
  
脖颈上传来拉力。本拎着那条皮带将薄荷的头提起来，变味的哭喘瞬间如同开闸泄洪般爆发，惊得两个人都愣住了。  
薄荷几欲羞愧而死。他想像中枪时一样咬住自己的手臂以阻止这种羞耻的行为，然而手臂上的麻药仍然没有要消退的迹象；走投无路的薄荷哭得更大声，然而这似乎取悦了本：他的手掌挪到薄荷身下，再次包裹住了小薄荷。  
受到刺激的外乡人发出绵长的“呜嗯......”的声音，下意识地觉得可能有什么不得了的东西要来了；然而本眼疾手快地堵住了前端的小孔，把“不得了的东西”硬生生打断了。  
然后本意识到自己可能确实有点过分，尤其是对一个可怜的处男来说——因为下一秒的薄荷已经在短暂的呜咽过后失去了意识。  
那就用另外一种方式唤醒他吧，本这么想到。

看起来这种方法非常有效。  
薄荷是被身后撕裂的痛感惊醒的，回过神来的时候他感觉到自己面朝着本躺在床上，有什么东西正在缓缓入侵他的身体；由于难受他将头转向一边，闭上眼睛；然而本将已经汗湿的手抚上他的胸口，大力玩弄起来，同时他感觉那个不停旋转的小东西被本的入侵抵到了更深的地方。  
太过了，真的太过了...... 已经没有办法控制自己的身体了......  
他的喉结在苍白皮肤下滚动着，顶动着紧紧收束在脖子上的皮带，被粗糙的边缘磨得生疼；身下被缓缓撑开填满的感觉和不断颤抖的内里让他浑身唯一能动的头疯狂摇摆，牙关紧咬不让自己浪叫出来。  
本不急。待把自己鼓胀的东西整个塞进去以后，他就着血液和一些透明液体动作起来，连带着身下的薄荷也一起前后晃动。  
旋转被卡在某个特殊地方的时候，薄荷终于忍不住“啊———”地尖叫起来。  
然后他就再也停不下来了。玩具始终被卡在那里，本动作的速度越来越快，晃得他头晕，甚至咬破了自己的舌头，又是一丝血液顺着嘴角滑落下来。  
本皱眉看了看床单，薄荷的膝盖上已经流了不少血，此刻加上后面和嘴边的血，空洞流泪的漂亮眼睛和迷茫无助的表情，真的有种被玩坏的感觉；黑色头发的脑袋仍然不断代替四肢挣扎着想要逃离欲海，下身也不断抽搐着，隐隐又要迎来什么不得了的东西。  
本仍然手动阻止了薄荷迎来不得了的东西，在薄荷已经忍不住哭着求他杀了自己的时候，他把仍然和自己链接着的薄荷抱在怀里坐起来，一手捏住小薄荷，一手解开了他脖子上的皮带。  
然后他拨开黑发，狠狠地一口咬住了薄荷的后颈。

就要死掉了吗......  
好难受。  
后颈的疼痛与前端的胀痛感让他彻底丧失了思考能力，沙哑的嗓子小声地发出无力的哭泣。心脏砰砰地跳着，仍然感受不到四肢的存在，只觉得躯干上的所有感官都在张嘴叫嚣着什么，眼前一片泛白，然后他发出了最后一声颤抖的叹息，慢慢坠入黑暗。  
昏过去的前一秒，他听见本松开了嘴轻声说道，“那么你现在看到的是白色还是黑色呢，外乡人？”

  
本带着薄荷悄无声息地潜入花店二楼的时候是凌晨三点多，所罗门和罗宾还没有睡，显然是在等待薄荷回来。然而他们没想到薄荷是以这种方式回来的——双眼紧闭躺在别人怀里，身上只盖着条白色的大浴巾；眉头紧锁，脖颈上有勒痕，最令人心惊的是残缺的膝盖——如果不是薄荷还在微微发抖，他们都要以为自己的挚友已经死了。  
“你——”罗宾还处在震惊中，所罗门已经冲上前去试图给本一拳；意外的是本居然没有躲开，所罗门的一拳结结实实打在他的胸口，他往后退了两步道：  
”我的礼物快要失效了—— 你们一直想要的东西，我放在薄荷的伤口里了。趁着麻醉还没失效，加速提取吧......如果你们不想看到他受苦的话。”  
本径直离开了。  


所罗门上前去将门轻轻关上，然后回头注视着薄荷体无完肤的身体；罗宾已经将浴巾掀开，接受能力不太好的他正在一边哭泣。  
“我觉得薄荷好疼啊......”罗宾说。他看不清所罗门的蓝眼睛，此刻那里已经被阴影覆盖了，能看得出来所罗门很生气；他用尽全力往墙上打了两拳，然后嘶哑着声音问罗宾，“我们究竟要不要从薄荷的伤口提取魔鬼呼吸？”  
“好问题。”罗宾低声说，然后就没了下文。  
两人沉默了一会，然后所罗门拿起薄荷包里的手术刀，“如果要做的话就尽快吧，趁着麻药的效果没过......”  
罗宾说好，然后拿起一支手电擦干眼泪靠了过来。

“我们切三刀。尽量不要碰骨头，我觉得麻醉药再厉害也不可能麻醉到骨头的，中途薄荷醒过来就麻烦了。”  
“好。”

然而所罗门刚把手术刀埋进薄荷的膝盖就听见微弱的哭音。  
“啊......疼，疼......”  
薄荷仍然无神的眼睛缓缓睁开了一条缝，泪水顺着眼角流下来，说话间还有血丝滴答作响。  
所罗门拍着他的头轻声道，“是我，是我。你回来了，现在在花店。我是所罗门，罗宾在旁边举手电筒。”  
薄荷愣了一下以消化这话的意思，然后难掩激动地试图坐起来，但他再一次忘了自己的四肢都不能动，差一点从床上翻下去；罗宾眼疾手快地丢下手电筒去接，手电筒滚在地上发出哐的一声轻响。  
“你的手又是怎么回事？本连你的手也...!”  
薄荷没说话，只是再次闭上眼睛，因为劳累而昏睡过去。  
“如果那么疼的话，我们是不是干脆不要切了比较好？”罗宾听起来很焦急地小声说，“如果麻药能够减轻痛苦的话......”  
然而所罗门再次拿起了手术刀，“我觉得在没有搞清楚副作用的情况下，还是有提取物比较靠谱；假如这会导致人生病，只有拿到原液才有可能研制血清；我们恐怕非取不可。”  
“手电筒不用你举了，罗宾；以防薄荷醒过来疼得没地方抓，能麻烦你过去抱着他吗？”

罗宾看着把头靠在自己身上疼得嘴唇颤抖的薄荷，又看了看已经切下第一刀的所罗门，轻轻摸了摸薄荷的头发。  
“你是......”  
薄荷抬头用闪着泪光的眼睛看过来。  
“我是罗宾。你不用怕，我是罗宾。”  
他抱着薄荷说道。  
似乎是明白自己已经回到了据点，放下心来的薄荷终于把头蹭进罗宾的怀抱，颤动着压抑着嚎哭出来。  
  
——天快亮了。  



End file.
